Soraka/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Celestial Being |birthplace = |residence = Ionia |occupation = Traveling Healer |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Warwick, Karthus |related = }} Lore A healer gifted with the magic of the stars, Soraka holds all living creatures close to her heart. She was once a celestial being, but she sacrificed her immortality and entered the world of mortals. So long as evil threatens life in Valoran, Soraka will not allow herself peace. Soraka lived for centuries in an enchanted grove. A being of the stars, she healed the wounded and sick that sought her out. One man called came to her grove and begged her to heal his wife, who lay lifeless in his arms. His despair touched Soraka's heart. Though it was too late to save his wife, she offered to help heal the pain of his loss. Unwilling to let go of his grief Warwick ran from the grove, but returned over the following days to hear Soraka's guidance. She began to grow attached to the grieving man. One day Warwick told her he had found the men who killed his wife. He believed revenge would heal his pain – and if he died fighting, he would at least find peace. Though she pleaded with him, Warwick ignored her and left the grove. The voices of the stars warned her not to follow him, but Soraka had to intervene. She stepped into the mortal world for the first time, and soon found Warwick desperately fighting a group of men. She tried to heal him, but for every wound she closed, the men inflicted two more. Soraka realized that she would have to fight to save her friend. The stars screamed in her mind, telling her not to use her powers for harm. Ignoring their warning, she struck the attackers with a flash of brilliant light. Crying out in terror and shielding their eyes from her divine radiance, they fled. Soraka's celestial form faded and the stars fell silent – for her transgression, she became mortal. She still felt the power of the stars within her, but they no longer offered her guidance. She took comfort in Warwick's safety, gently healing his wounds, but the man she had called her friend slipped a dagger between her ribs. As her blood spilled, Soraka realized he had fooled her, and everything he had done was a complicated ruse. Feeling humiliated and betrayed she called once more on the power of the stars, searing his flesh and cursing his cruelty. He retreated with an agonized howl, leaving Soraka to reflect upon her fate. Though her life had changed, she felt empowered and renewed with a singular purpose. No longer bound to the grove, Soraka set out into the mortal world, vowing to heal the wounded and protect the helpless. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Using * * * * |-| Reaper= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Using * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Fight without hatred in your hearts!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"May the stars remember this day!" Special *"Your crimes will catch up with you, Warwick." *"When I get to Warwick Avenue..." Development * Soraka was designed by Guinsoo.Zileas confirming that Guinsoo designed Soraka Soraka OriginalSkin old2.jpg|1st Classic Splash art Soraka DryadSkin old.jpg|1st Dryad Splash art Soraka DivineSkin old.jpg|1st Divine Splash art Soraka Render old.jpg|Old Render Soraka concept.jpg|Rework concept art SorakaSquare_Beta.jpg|Soraka Beta icon Consecration.jpg|1st Passive Icon (Consecration (Passive): Ally champions within 1000 range gain 16 bonus magic resistance). Starcall_old2.png|1st Q-Ability Icon Astral_Blessing_old.jpg|1st W-Ability Icon Infuse_old.jpg|1st E-Ability Icon Wish_old2.png|1st R-Ability Icon Salvation_old.png|2nd Passive Icon Starcall_old.png|2nd Q-Ability Icon Astral Blessing.png|2nd W-Ability Icon Infuse.png|2nd E-Ability Icon Wish_old.png|2nd R-Ability Icon Visual Upgrade: Soraka, the Starchild Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Visual Upgrade: Soraka, the Starchild We're thrilled to announce that the stars have aligned and Soraka will soon be receiving a massive visual upgrade. Her classic look and skins will feature all-new models with revamped animations, visual effects and VO along with stunning splash art to introduce you to her new look. Soraka_Screenshots.jpg|Soraka screenshots Celestine Soraka Announcement made by RiotWenceslaus:Celestine Soraka Available Now The stars themselves have conspired to reform Soraka into a mighty battle cleric. An empyrean being of grace and poise, Celestine Soraka radiates with new particles and effects. New animations grace the Star Child, too: Celestine Soraka levitates towards the heavens as she returns to base, and when she is taken in battle, she dissipates into stardust before readying for her return to the Fields of Justice. Soraka_Celestine_Screenshots.jpg Champion Insights : designed by Vesh Healers. Healers healers healers. We’ve talked a bunch previously about healing being an (ironically) unhealthy mechanic in League. If hurting your enemies is fun – and it totally is – then presumably seeing them get unhurt is... unfun? Our more recent champion kits revolve around temporarilyblocking damage and shields rather than straight up undoing pain. But what about Soraka, League’s principal healer? Topping up health is an integral part of her kit, so we set about exploring numerous kit and mechanical ideas to see where we could take her. Ultimately, we concluded that a heal-centric kit could work just fine in League – we just need to implement it correctly and add in elements of risk to what has traditionally been a very safe, non-interactive action. So how did we do that with Soraka? First off, we hit her primary heal’s range. Now she needs to get into the thick of a fight to heal her allies, meaning enemies can easily switch targets and start attacking her instead. Secondly, we changed Astral Infusion so it now costs mana and health. While this is pretty cool thematically, it also means that Soraka isn’t just a health battery. She has to be careful with her casts - heal too much and she becomes an easy kill for the enemy team. We balanced this out with Starcall, which is no longer a “spam Q and deal a bunch of damage and MR shred” ability. Instead, it takes skill to land, and she’ll deal decent damage while restoring her own health, making her key combat loop genuinely interactive. Soraka now has to heal at the appropriate time with Astral Infusion before successfully landing Starcall to return some of her lost health. That’s it for Soraka, who’s taking on a more active role during all stages of the game, and who’ll have to think carefully about the timing and target of her heals. Check out the Viktor Update article for more news from the Champion Update team! If that doesn’t scratch your itch, then hang tight – we have some pretty... big... news coming. Tremble before Reaper Soraka BY RIOT PARADOX Cloaked and cowled in torn garments, a figure steps onto the ravaged battlefield. A curved horn juts out from beneath her hood, its shape mimicking the battered scythe gripped in her hand. Hundreds of bodies litter the dirt, still warm from the recent battle. With a swipe of her scythe, the ground cracks before Reaper Soraka as she summons a spirit, the tortured soul rising from the abyss to serve its new master. Soraka Reaper Screenshots.jpg Harvest the power of fallen souls with Reaper Soraka, available for 1350 RP (on sale for 975 RP through November 10) before going into the Legacy Vault on November 21. Previous Lore Hide= |-| 2nd lore= Soraka's lore was officially updated on September 18th, 2012.Creative Design AMA - Soraka and Warwick Soraka, the Starchild of Ionia, was the first of her kind. While there are many who tap into the rich magical energies of Valoran, she was the first to tap into the magic of the cosmos itself – the celestial sea in which it is theorized that Runeterra swims among other like bodies. While Runeterran magicians are limited by the finite (though tremendous) powers of runes, there have always been those who have searched to go further. Reaching beyond the terrestrial firmament of Runeterra, Soraka was capable of invoking the power of the stars, evolving beyond her kin. This power has changed her in fantastical ways – it is for this reason that she became known as the Starchild. Though Soraka was once trans-human, Soraka has fallen since she let the most primal of emotions rule her. , a mercenary chemist in the service of Noxus, had caused untold suffering and death among Soraka's people. An alchemical genius who took no responsibility for the atrocities he'd caused, Warwick became known as "the Deathmaker" by the Ionian people. As Noxian murder and terror pushed ever-forward across her land, unstoppable anger and hatred welled within Soraka. She called down the power of the heavens to curse and forever change the Deathmaker, and she mutated the man into a werewolf – a wild, murderous beast. For this misstep, Soraka lost much of her power, sacrificing her trans-human ascension and sliding several steps down the evolutionary ladder in an instant. Though she is still a champion of the Ionian people, Soraka has joined the League of Legends in hopes of reversing her curse and redeeming herself in the eyes of the stars. "Though having fallen from grace, Soraka is nonetheless determined to once again be one with the stars." |-| 1st lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: Soraka, the Starchild of Ionia, was the first of her kind. While there are many who tap into the rich magical energies of Valoran, she was the first to tap into the magic of the cosmos. Reaching beyond the terrestrial firmament, Soraka was capable of invoking the power of the stars, evolving beyond her kin. That is, until she let her most primal of emotions rule her. , a mercenary chemist in the service of Noxus, had caused untold suffering and death amongst Soraka's people. Unstoppable anger and hatred welled within her and she cursed the man to become a beast. Soraka lost much of her power for this misstep, sliding several steps down the evolutionary ladder in an instant. Though she is still a champion of the Ionian people, Soraka has joined the League of Legends in hopes of reversing her curse and redeeming herself in the eyes of the stars. "Though having fallen from grace, Soraka is nonetheless determined to once again be one with the stars." Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= All Soraka's abilities have a seconds cast time but will not cancel Soraka's previous orders. | }} Soraka summons a shower of stars to fall from the sky, striking all nearby enemy units within range for magic damage and reducing their magic resistance by 6 for 5 seconds. This effect stacks up to 10 times. |description2 = If Starcall hits at least one enemy champion, cooldown is reduced by a percentage of its base cooldown (after factoring in cooldown reduction). |leveling = |leveling2= Cooldown Reduction}} % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 530 }} | }} Soraka blesses a friendly unit, restoring health and granting them bonus armor for 2 seconds. |leveling = - Maximum Heal}} |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 750 }} | }} Soraka drains 5% of her maximum mana to restore mana to her target ally. Soraka cannot use Infuse on herself or ally champions who do not require mana. |description2 = Soraka silences the target and deals magic damage to them. |leveling = - Maximum Mana Restored}} |leveling2= |cooldown = 10 |range = 725 |cost = OF MAXIMUM MANA / |costtype = Mana }} | the mana restore can be further increased up to a 94.5 bonus if the target ally has 0 current mana. |video=Soraka EVideo }}}} Soraka fills her allies with hope, restoring health to herself and all friendly champions. Wish can affect untargetable allies. |leveling = - Maximum Heal}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = Global }} | }} Patch history ** Ability power ratio range is now 0.4 ability power to 0.8 ability power from 0.2 ability power to 0.4 ability power V4.20: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 50.04 from 56.04. * ** Drop time no longer varies based on how close the target is to Soraka. * ** Range increased to 550 from 450. * ** Cooldown increased to 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 seconds from 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14. V4.17: * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Base health reduced to 398 from 405. ** Health per level increased to 78 from 76. ** Base health regen reduced to from . ** Health regen per level increased to from . ** Base mana increased to 250 from 240. ** Base mana regen increased to from . ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 340. * ** Soraka gains 70% bonus movement speed while moving toward allied champions below 40% of their maximum health who are outside of range. (Allies must be within 2500 range of Soraka.) * ** Soraka calls down a star at a target location, dealing damage to enemies at the point of impact. The drop speed is longer the further away the ability is cast. Enemies hit directly take 50% increased damage and are slowed by % for 2 seconds. ** Damage changed to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Changed to ** Armor buff removed. ** Heal rescalled to from . ** Now costs 10% of Soraka's maximum health in addition to mana. *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Remember that health costs cannot kill, and will always leave the caster on at least 1 health. ** Cannot be cast while below 5% of her maximum health. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 20. ** Range reduced to 450 from 750. ** For each enemy champion hit by , Soraka restores health. The amount is increased by 1% for every to a maximum of . * ** Changed to . ** Soraka creates a zone at the target location for seconds, dealing magic damage to the enemy Champions in the cast radius. Enemies standing in the zone are silenced till they leave. When the zone disappears all enemy Champions still standing on the zone are rooted for seconds and are dealt magic damage. ** Cost: 70 mana ** Cooldown: seconds ** Range: 925 * ** Heal is now increased by 50% on allied champions below 40% of their maximum health. ** Now notes it removes all instances of Grievous Wounds before healing. V4.9: * **Astral Blessing's on-hit cooldown reduction increased at early ranks to 10 / 11.25 / 12.5 / 13.75/ 15% from 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15 %. V4.8: * ** Damage reduced to 40/65/90/115/140 from 60/95/130/165/200. ** Cooldown reduced on Starcall hits an enemy increased to 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15 %. from 5 /6.25 /7.5 /8.75 /10 %. * ** Cost increased when casting on an enemy to 50 from 0. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. V4.2: *New ability icons. V3.15: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. ** Base armor increased to 13 from . V3.14: Reworked * General ** Improved Soraka's running animation. * Stats ** Base health increased to 405 from 375. ** Health per level increased to 76 from 71. ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Soraka's health and mana restoring abilities are 1% more powerful for every 2% of the target's missing health or mana. * ** Magic resistance reduction change to 6 from . ** Mana cost changed from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Gains the following effect: If Starcall hits at least one enemy champion, Astral Blessing's coolding is reduced by % of its base cooldown (factoring CDR). * ** Heal reduced to from . ** Armor buff increased to from . ** Armor buff duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Soraka drains 5% of her maximum mana to restore to the target allied champion. ** Can no longer be cast on targets who do not use mana or are already at maximum mana. ** Damage changed to from . ** Note that the ability is still free to cast on enemies. * ** Heal reduced to from . ** Now affects untargetable allies. V3.13: * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.151: * ** Tooltip now states the correct ability power ratio at 0.6. V1.0.0.148: * Soraka has received a visual upgrade. * Lore was revised and updated. V1.0.0.142: * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Armor buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * ** Cooldown increased to 160/145/130 seconds from 120/110/100. V1.0.0.141: * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes not grant assists. V1.0.0.139: * ** Duration of magic resist reduction decreased to 5 seconds from 8. ** Mana cost increased at later ranks to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. * ** Armor bonus reduced at later ranks to 25/45/65/85/105 from 25/50/75/100/125. * ** Can no longer target allied minions. V1.0.0.136: * ** Re-timed animation to sync better with Soraka's actions. V1.0.0.134: * General ** Improved Soraka's basic attack to be more responsive. * ** Mana cost changed to 20/30/40/50/60 from 35/40/45/50/55. * ** Mana cost changed to 80/110/140/170/200 from 90/110/130/150/170. * ** No longer affects Soraka when cast on allies and cannot be cast on self. ** Ally mana restore increased to 40/80/120/160/200 mana from 25/50/75/100/125. V1.0.0.124: * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base health increased to 375 from 359. ** Base health per level increased to 71 from 67. * ** Base damage reduced to 60/85/110/135/160 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.25. ** Cooldown reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost reduced to 35/40/45/50/55 from 40/50/60/70/80. ** Magic reduction per stack increased to 8/9/10/11/12 from 8 at all ranks. ** Maximum stacks reduced to 10 from 20. ** Range increased by 30. * ** Base heal increased to 70/140/210/280/350 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.45 from 0.9. ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 10. ** Armor buff increased to 25/50/75/100/125 from 20/35/50/65/80. ** Armor buff duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Cast range increased to 750 from 650. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 15. ** Silence duration changed to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 ** No longer grants double mana when cast on herself. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.3. ** Mana cost reduced to 100/175/250 from 200/275/350. V1.0.0.123: * General ** Fixed minor tooltip errors. V1.0.0.115: * ** Now grants assist credit on ally cast. V1.0.0.114: * ** Now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. V1.0.0.110: * General ** Removed from her tips. * ** Base heal changed to 60/120/180/240/300 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1. ** Armor buff increased to 20/35/50/65/80 from 15/20/25/30/35. ** Buff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 9. V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug where it would stop dealing damage if the target reaches max stacks. V1.0.0.100: * ** Debuff now correctly states that it can stack up to 20 times. V1.0.0.99: * ** Mana cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 42/54/66/78/90. * ** Mana cost increased to 90/110/130/150/170 from 80/100/120/140/160. * ** Will now infuse half of the mana value to the target, and half of the value to Soraka when targeting an ally instead of giving the full value to the target. Soraka will get the full benefit of Infuse when she casts it on herself. V1.0.0.98: * ** Base heal amount reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. * ** Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 seconds from 100/90/80. V1.0.0.96: * ** Aura no longer persists after Soraka is killed. V1.0.0.94: * ** Mana cost reduced to 200/275/350 from 250/350/450. ** Base heal reduced to 200/320/440 from 250/400/550. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.3 from 1.5. V1.0.0.87: * ** Updated the tooltip to properly state that Soraka grants a magic resist aura to nearby allies. V1.0.0.86: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.5 from 2. V1.0.0.83: * ** Cooldown changed to 100/90/80 seconds from 120/90/60. V1.0.0.82: * ** New casting sound. V1.0.0.75: * ** Fixed a bug in which it did not affect all allies. V1.0.0.74: * ** Fixed a bug where it was not playing a sound effect when cast on allies. V1.0.0.61: * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 67 from 70. * ** Magic resist reduction per stack reduced to 8 from 10. * ** Now heals the target for 80/135/190/255/300 instantly (still grants an armor buff for the duration). ** Mana cost modified to 80/100/120/140/160 from 60/90/120/150/180. V0.9.25.34: * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ** Buff duration reduced to 9 seconds from 12. ** Armor increased to 35 from 30. ** Healing per second increased to 11/18/25/32/39 from 7/11/15/19/23. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.11 from 0.085. * ** Base damage increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. V0.9.25.24: * ** Can now target enemies to deal 50/100/150/200/250 (+0.4 AP) magic damage. * ** Cast time reduced. V0.9.25.21: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 47 from 43. * ** Damage increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/80/100/125/150. ** Magic resist debuff increased to -10 from -8. * remade ** Can now be cast on enemy champions to silence them for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. V0.9.22.16: * ** No longer displays a particle. * ** Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Particles now refresh correctly. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 46 from 45. * ** Damage increased to 60/80/100/125/150 from 50/75/100/125/150. V0.8.22.115: * ** Magic resist reduced to 16 from 20. V0.8.21.110: * ** No longer affects allied minions. July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Magic resist reduced to 20 from 25. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. * ** Mana cost increased to 250/350/450 from 200/300/400. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * reworked ** New innate: +25 magic resistance aura. * ** Damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 60/75/90/105/120. * ** Bonus magic resistance removed. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 70 from 78. * ** Changed to tick every second from every other second. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.085 from 0.2, but it occurs twice as often. * ** Duration increase decreased to 0/1/2/3 seconds from 0/2/4/6. May 29, 2009 Patch: * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. May 23, 2009 Patch: * ** Mana cost increased to 42/54/66/78/90 from 30/45/60/75/90. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 18, 2009 Patch: * ** Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 16. ** Bonus armor increased to 30 from 20. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.2 from 0.12. ** Healing increased to 14/22/30/38/46 from 10/18/26/34/42. * ** Mana restored increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 2 from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/90/60 seconds from 150/110/60. Alpha Week 7: * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 600. * ** Now adds +20 armor and magic resistance. Alpha Week 5: * ** Heal increased to 250/400/550 from 250/350/450. ** Tooltip should now properly reflect ability power bonus. Alpha Week 4: * ** Mana cost increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/80/100/120/140. ** Heal changed to 10/18/26/34/42 health per 2 seconds for 16 seconds. ** Resistance bonus removed. Alpha Week 2: * ** Range reduced. * ** Tooltip now accurately reflects the functionality of the spell. * Fixed tooltip functionality for and its buff. * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Fixed tooltip typos for and . }} References cs:Soraka/Příběh de:Soraka/Background fr:Soraka/Historique pl:Soraka/historia ru:Soraka/Background sk:Soraka/Background Category:Champion backgrounds